Confetti Falling
by james-mashigh
Summary: Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down... Kogan One-Shot


_All this talk about being in love_

_I could never get into the party_

_Never really understood what it was_

_What's the big deal anyway?_

"No voy a ir James…" Kendall se acomodó en el sofá de la casa de su mejor amigo James, James bajo las escaleras con ropa en los brazos.

"¡Oh vamos Kendall! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a una fiesta?, te vas a divertir, lo necesitas" James dejo la ropa en las piernas de Kendall y este dio un suspiro de desesperación.

"James, ¿Qué haces?"

"Estoy buscando algo que ponerme, para la fiesta" James tomo una camisa, la miro y luego la tiro al suelo. "Esa ya la use dos veces"

"James la fiesta es hasta dentro de una semana, tienes tiempo suficiente para conseguir ropa"

"Oh Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, vives en un mundo tan sencillo"

"Ugh, lo que sea, ¿Para qué quieres que vaya?"

"Para que te diviertas, ya sabes, para pasar el rato…"

"No me conseguiste una cita a ciegas ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez…"

"¡James!"

"¡Lo necesitas! ¡Necesitas enamorarte! ¡Necesitas sentir el calor humano de alguien!"

"Dios James, ya te dije que no me interesa"

"Por favor Kendall, conocí a un chico, su nombre es Carlos, platicamos y me invito a su fiesta, él dijo que necesitaba que alguien fuera con su amigo y yo le dije que conocía a alguien"

"¿Y?"

"Son buenos chicos, mira si quieres les llamo para conocernos un poco antes de la fiesta, ¿Qué te parece?"

Kendall miro hacia el suelo por un segundo y después volteo a ver a James.

"Está bien"

"¡Oh sí!" James se sentó en la ropa que estaba sobre las piernas de Kendall y lo abrazo.

"James… ¡Quítate de encima!"

_Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try_

_The very moment you gave me the invite_

_I've never seen anything like it before_

_Once you open the door_

Kendall y James estaban sentados en una cafetería donde esperaban a un tal Carlos y su amigo.

"Ahí están" James se levantó de su silla y se acercó a dos chicos más bajos, le dio la mano a los dos y los llevo hasta la mesa donde estaba Kendall.

"Kendall este es Carlos, Carlos este es Kendall"

Los dos se dieron la mano y se saludaron.

"Hola Kendall, este es Logan, mi mejor amigo"

Kendall volteo a ver al amigo de Carlos, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color almendra, este le extendió la mano.

"Hola Kendall"

"Hola"

"Bueno chicos, yo y Carlos vamos a traer unos cafés, charlen entre ustedes"

James y Carlos se levantaron y fueron a traer lo prometido, Kendall y Logan se quedaron en silencio, Logan se arriesgó y trato de comenzar una conversación.

"um…y ¿a qué te dedicas?"

"Yo…yo juego Hockey, ¿y tú?"

"Estoy estudiando, para doctor"

"Oh eso…eso es genial, supongo"

"Lo es…"

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

"Oye, escucha, al parecer yo no te agrado, así que le diré a Carlos que muchas gracias pero debo irme"

"No tú me gradas, la cosa es que…hace mucho que no hago esto, me refiero a salir con alguien"

"Oh, ¿estás seguro que no es por mí? Sé que soy feo"

"¡No! Es en serio, tu, tú no eres feo, eres muy guapo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si…" Kendall se sonrojo al igual que Logan, James y Carlos reían mientras los miraba desde una esquina de la cafetería.

"Y ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?"

"Si vas tú, claro que si" los dos sonrieron y empezaron a hablar, sin acordarse de James y Carlos.

_And everybody make an appearance_

_Even the butterflies came on the feeling_

_Then bliss came with mister first kiss_

_It was better than they ever explained_ it

El día de la fiesta llego, Kendall paso toda la semana ayudando a James a escoger ropa nuevo mientras el llevaba puestos unos Jeans, y una simple camisa de cuadros, James no estaba feliz pero no pudo hacer nada, ahora los dos chicos estaban en la fiesta de Carlos, había mucha gente Kendall se preguntaba cómo es que toda esa gente cabía en ese cuarto, cuando Kendall reacciono volteo y busco a James pero este ya no estaba, miro hacia la sala y vio a Carlos sirviéndole un trago a James, Kendall decidió buscar un trago también y se acercó a la barra, en uno de las sillas estaba sentado Logan, vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, Kendall no pudo evitar sentir algo en su estómago…¡Mariposas!.

"¡Kendall! ¡Ven siéntate!" Grito Logan mientras le hacía señas a Kendall para que se sentara en la silla que estaba a su lado, este se acercó y se sentó.

"Hola, te ves bien"

"Gracias tú también"

Los dos chicos charlaron y bebieron, bailaron un poco y Kendall decidió hacer algo, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Logan y se acercó a él, Logan tomo a Kendall de la cintura y también se acercó, juntaron sus labios y los movieron casi al ritmo de la música, se separaron para poder respirar y luego volvieron a besarse, Kendall nunca creyó que un primer beso con alguien se podía sentir así.

_I think I even saw cupid flying round_

_I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

_And when I turned to see the stars in eyes_

_I realized_

_And I was like_

Todos seguían bailando en la sala, Kendall vio a James pasar por la sala un par de veces de la mano de Carlos, la música sonaba fuerte y las luces de colores estaban parpadeando… ¿Parpadeando?, de la nada unas chispas empezaron a salir de un interruptor y se oyó un fuerte tronido y de pronto las luces y la música se apagaron.

"¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo señores! ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!" se oía a Carlos gritar desde algún lugar de la casa.

Toda la gente empezó a quejarse, Kendall y Logan se rieron de esto y en el calor del momento Logan arrastro a Kendall hasta el patio.

Kendall miro a Logan y se sintió conmovido, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de las luces de la calle y la luna, y en ese momento Kendall se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

_See I know its getting late_

_Only wish the sun would wait_

_And let this party last a little longer_

_See I know love it comes and goes_

_But this right here_

_I don't think I ever want to let it go_

_I wish I would've known_

_All this talk about being in love_

_I could never get into the party_

_Now I understand because_

_You show me the way_

Logan y Kendall pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche hablando, sentados en el pasto del patio trasero, Carlos pudo arreglar la luz y la fiesta seguía adentro, Logan puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall y lo abraso.

"Ya es tarde" Dijo Logan al ver los primeros rayos de sol salir en el horizonte.

"Lo sé, ojala y la noche durara más"

"Nos vamos a seguir viendo ¿verdad?"

"Si, yo sé que el amor va y viene pero esto, esto que nosotros tenemos aquí y ahora, esto no quiero que pase nunca"

Logan se acercó más a Kendall.

"Sabes antes de conocerte, antes de venir, yo no quería saber nada del amor o de fiestas o de citas, odiaba a James por haberme conseguido una cita"

"¿Y te arrepientes de haberme conocido?"

"No, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera venido a la fiesta, si no te hubiera conocido"

"Kendall…"

Kendall volteo a ver a Logan y tomo sus manos con las suyas, los dos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron el uno al otro, lentamente…

"¡Confeti!"

Miles de pequeños papelitos cayeron sobre Kendall y Logan justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, Kendall volteo hacia arriba y vio a James y a Carlos sacudiendo una bolsa de confeti sobre sus cabezas.

"¡James Diamond! ¡Te voy a matar!"

"¡Carlos!"

James y Carlos volvieron adentro de la casa rápidamente mientras Logan y Kendall trataban de sacar el confeti de sus camisas, Kendall miro a Logan, tomo un puñado de confeti del suelo y lo lanzo hacia el cielo el confeti volvió a caer sobre ellos pero esta vez suavemente, Logan miro a Kendall y este le tomo de la mano.

"El llamado de mi corazón por ti, se siente como confeti cayendo…"

Kendall paso su brazo por los hombros de Logan y lo acerco hasta su pecho, los dos se quedaron así hasta que vieron el sol salir.

_Cause your heart calling_

_Feels like confetti falling_

_Down, Down, Down_


End file.
